


Repose

by 1saac (ZRka)



Series: Frostbite [1]
Category: SPY x FAMILY (Manga)
Genre: Angst, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Forbidden Love, Gen, definitely more tags but it's midnight and I'm tired so... maybe later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26575141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZRka/pseuds/1saac
Summary: The story of a love that can not last.How a family begins and ends, the pieces left scattered and broken. (But does it really matter, if they weren't a "real" family anyways?)
Relationships: Anya Forger & Loid Forger | Twilight, Anya Forger & Loid Forger | Twilight & Yor Briar Forger | Thorn Princess, Loid Forger | Twilight/Yor Briar Forger | Thorn Princess
Series: Frostbite [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932961
Comments: 18
Kudos: 63





	Repose

**Author's Note:**

> Look. It was a fic thread on my Twitter account (thread now deleted) that got to my head. It's from as far back as between April to June, so do with this information what you will.
> 
> SPY X FAMILY has huge angst potential, and I want to squeeze every drop of it that I can.
> 
> Was going to expand and publish this as a 27k one-shot, but seeing how that's taking forever, well. Have what I have now that's serving somewhat as my outline. (I just chose a random number, I thought it'd be nice to try writing a long one-shot. :P)

i.

It begins, like it tends to begin, with Twilight having completed a mission and reaching for the next one. The spy is on a train to Berlint when he gets to read his new assignment; there’s no time to rest for people like him.

He spits his drink onto the newspaper disguising his mission details upon reading the details - _'...you will marry and have a child.'_

Twilight will have to create what he did not have: a happy family with a father and a mother, at the center of it all being a child who grows up surrounded by love.

_Everything_ Twilight does is for this fragile thing they call peace. Regardless of the limitations, Twilight can _not_ afford failure of any kind. If it means a week to secure a wife and a child, then very well. For the man with no more than a name, to slip into the role of a father is just another day on the job. In due time, it will end; in due time, Twilight will carry on, to protect the peace. For the sake of a better world.

Such is how Loid Forger is born - crafted to be the perfect father. Twilight makes his masks and he makes them well, all else be damned.

ii.

He meets Anya, Yor, and Bond. Their family is growing and developing.

Throughout the months, he takes missions in between. The East and the West must be at peace; that is his job, to protect that peace.

While he does that, he has to ensure Loid's family is stable, for the sake of Operation Strix. Anya must do well in school, and their "family" must look real. (There is no time constraint, not really. But as the clock ticks tension rises, and he can't afford to waste time.)

Everything he can do, he does. He is Twilight, and that means something.

iii.

The first opportunity he gets, he takes. Damian Desmond's birthday is approaching, and there _will_ be a party. It's time to secure an invitation.

Anya manages as Becky's plus one. That doesn't mean Loid is invited. And such it is: Time to act out the concerned parent. (Yor follows along, ever willing to please, ever willing to care so deeply for a family that isn't real.)

Yuri takes care of Bond while they're gone; he would do anything should his sister ask.

At the party, Donovan Desmond is nowhere to be seen. _Odd,_ he thinks, glancing around as he talks among others. _Why wouldn't the father be around for his son?_

Twilight accomplishes nothing that night, but seeing Anya enjoy herself among her friends helps keep that smile just a tad more real.

Loid returns home, tired, and Anya cuddles with Bond before falling asleep on the floor. Yor tucks her to bed.

But still... Twilight has wasted time, huh.

iv.

It takes a few more tries and a few more months before Anya has gotten all the Stella Stars needed to be an Imperial Scholar.

There's a ceremony for her, and in the humble space of their home, there's infinite pride shared for Anya's success. Yor makes dinner that night to celebrate. (It does not go well, but Loid has prepared stomach medicine expecting so anyways.)

Donovan's presence is guaranteed. Why wouldn't he be there? His son will be present, as is tradition for all Scholars to be around when a new scholar is named.

This is Twilight's chance to complete his mission. He takes it.

And thus, the man is down.

v.

The country is left in chaos; Yor is constantly busy with work all of a sudden, and Anya's smiles are few and far in between. _(Sy-on boy's dad is gone, and my dad killed him.)_

Anya can't say anything. She never will.

Because if she does, who's to say anyone will believe her? Even worse, what stops anyone (what stops _Twilight_ ) from hurting her, like the bad men back at the lab had?

School is no longer fun, not when the classes are filled with nervous discussions of _who/what/why/how_ **Damian's father**.

Her trust lies in Bond, who whimpers at home. Bond, too, is alone, a mere dog who can't help at all.

To know the future is to lock yourself into it.

The two lie in wait for the inevitable fate Bond has envisioned.

Their tears matter not, not anymore, not when this home for a family has become a house for strangers.

v.2

Yor is busy all the time.

She's away from her family, consistently taking mission after mission, blood staining dress after dress and hands drenched in red.

She doesn't recognize the signs, not when she's still occupied with the image of her family tipping over the edge.

As for Yuri, he too is swamped with work. There's a new lady around, one who dons a witch hat, and she's quite good at what she does. Still, everyone is overworked.

v.3

At night, Twilight and Sylvia meet. The Operation is complete, but loose ends must be tied.

"There's the Secret Police," Sylvia says, a stream of smoke flying upwards from her cigarette. "I'll take care of dirty work, but I need some help."

He understands.

Sylvia smiles at him, and he stiffens, hands tight balled into fists. "You know what you have to do."

_Yes_ , he thinks. Now is the perfect time to disappear. The fragile peace is protected, and Twilight's mission is a success. Loid Forger is no longer necessary.

**Nice things are for people who can afford to have them, and Twilight is not one of those people.**

There's a bit more clean up to do before he can ensure the peace will remain, if only a little longer.

Yuri is seduced into a night with a witch, and promptly disposed of the next day.

vi.

Yor cries at his funeral, Loid holding her close and whispering words of comfort. Bond is left at home and continues to whimper. Anya says nothing.

In a week, the Secret Police is no more.

vii.

In a week, Yor is assigned one last mission: Assassinate Twilight.

There's no picture, but there is a location and time. She accepts.

Upon the realization Loid is Twilight, her heart shatters.

Ah. She can not bring herself to kill the man she loves (love?), not now (not yet).

Yor may lose her husband.

Except, instead, it turns out Yor dies in Loid's stead. "I could never," she mumbles, the bright red staining her one last time, "kill the man I love."

His face is stern, back stiff. But Loid hears the words all the same.

(I love you.)

"I'm sorry."

viii.

Anya wakes up to a world without a mother. Anya wakes up to a world without a father. Anya wakes up to a stranger to replace them. (And Bond? Gone.)

‘Frankie’ answers Anya's tear-stained questions with the truth. "I don't know."

School is a blur. School doesn't matter anymore.

Loid Forger is declared missing alongside Yor Briar. Bond is deemed a runaway dog. Anya is stripped of everything that made her happy.

Becky tries, she really does, to comfort Anya; but they live in different worlds, and their friendship does not last.

ix.

For this circle - for this story, there are no happy endings.

The East and the West are at peace. But people have died to pay the price.

Sylvia has the dog to care for now, with Project Apple under scrutiny.

In another country, on another mission, Loid Forger has one last thought.

_Anya,_ he thinks. _I’m sorry I couldn't protect your smile._

x.

Twilight is a legend. Twilight is a tale. _Twilight_ , people whisper, hushed giggles of a myth long passed down. _Neither wholly good, neither wholly bad. Neither only light, neither only dark. Just following orders, that Twilight._

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments appreciated. Mainly comments. Seeing those make me happier.


End file.
